Black Hole
by Lucid Obscurity
Summary: A tough tomboy is accidently transported into Yu-Gi-Oh, taking over Tea's role. But what happened to Tea? To make things worse, they have opposite personalities.
1. The Transfer

Hi everybody! Hope you enjoy this fic! Please, remember to review!! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Daina and her friends. 

Daina skated down the road. Sighing, she carelessly popped the curb and continued on. Ignoring peoples indignant shouts at her as she rolled along, she wanted to scream, "Can't you see I'm here?! Why don't YOU move your fat asses over!!" But, she didn't need anymore trouble, so she kept quiet.She brushed her windswept, gold-streaked reddy brown hair out of her face. Maybe she should cut it short. Oh well. She made her way to the park, where her friends, Chris and Derek waited for her. Seeing them, she screamed, "Hey, you losers!" 

Grinning, they waved and skated over. Derek tried to do a kick-flip, but screwed up and crashed to the ground. Daina and Chris stood over him, laughing. Sheepishly, Derek got up and they continued on their way. It was going to be another boring day. Or, so they thought. 

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi called as he ran down the sidewalk. 

"Huh?" the blond stopped to ask. 

"Wait!" Yugi yelled, running as fast as his short legs could. 

"Oh. That's it?" Joey continued to race as fast as he could. "Damn it!" Yugi bit back a snarl. "Joey! You huge idiot! WAIT!!!!" 

Joey grinned and ran even faster. Too bad he didn't look where he was going. BAM!!!! He ran straight into a light post. He lay on the ground, in pain. Yugi took this as an opportunity to catch up. When he got there, Joey was up and kicking the post. 

"You damn, stupid LIGHT POST!!!" he yelled angrily. He drew back his foot and nailed the immovable, solid metal post. I think you can imagine his reaction. 

Swearing loudly, he hopped up and down on one foot, cursing the light post. 

Yugi doubled over laughing. 

"Joey," he gasped, "you have to _look _at where your headed!" 

"Shut up, shut up!" he snarled, still clutching his foot. 

"What are you guys doing?" Tristan questioned as he ran up, his face comically serious. 

"Joey kicked a lamp again," Yugi stated like it was an everyday thing. 

"Yeah, Joey has to learn that metal is _hard_!" Tea sounded like she was talking to a four year old. 

"Tea? When did you get here?" Yugi asked over Joey's pain-filled howls. 

"After Tristan," she said calmly. 

"Come on, Joey," Tristan carefully helped Joey walk as they headed to the park. 

"So, you guys think you beat me?" Daina questioned playfully. 

"You're on!" Chris accepted the challenge. 

The sat down on a bench an brought out their Duel Monsters cards. "Duel!" they said in unison. 

"I play Flame Cerberous, in attack mode!" Chris stated. 

Daina chuckled. "Okay, Here. Dark Witch, in attack mode." 

"Are you insane?! That card is 300 points lower than mine!" Chris stated. 

"Are you sure? I also add Electro-whip and Cyber Shield, bringing my Dark Witch up to 2800!" Daina smirked. "Dark Witch, attack!" 

Chris watched as his life points rolled down to 1300. "I place this card in defence mode. And I add this magic card face down." 

Daina stared at the two face down cards. She shrugged. "Okay. I combine Curse of Dragon, along with Kaminari Attack to make the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. Then I add Dragon Treasure and Beast Fangs. And this card face down. Now, my dragon is at 3800. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack!" 

Chris shrugged. "I play Dian Keto, the Cure Master. 1000 of my life points is restored!" 

Daina wagged a finger in his face. "I don't think so. My face down card was Bad Reaction to Simochi. You lose 1000 points. Sucker! Now, Dark Witch, Judgement Spear!" 

Chris' eye began to twitch as his points were reduced to zero. Daina performed her victory dance. "I win! I win!" 

"You don't have to rub it in!" Chris said, annoyed. 

"You would if you won! But you never win! So there!" Daina stuck her tongue out. 

Gathering up their cards, the group of teens continued. In the middle of the park was a funny looking black-spot. Whenever Daina passed it, it seemed to get bigger. But, they never thought much of it. When Daina was parallel to it, a bright beam of light flared up, engulfing her. She whooped in exhilaration. Suddenly, the light disappeared, and so did Daina. All that was left was her skateboard. Derek and Chris stared in horror. 

Yugi and friends were walking through the park. They headed in the direction of the game shop. There was a weird black-spot in the park. It was really strange, but they never thought much of it. Suddenly, a light flared up and Tea was in the middle. She screamed in terror. "Yugi, help me!" she screamed. 

Yugi's puzzle glowed. "Yu-gi-oh!" he yelled. "Hang on Tea!" He raced after her, puzzle flashing. Joey and Tristan could only stare in horror. Suddenly, the light died down. A dazed Tea was in its place. 

"Tea?! Are you okay?!" Yugi regained control of his body. 

Tea stared at him. "Fine. Can we get some food here? I'm starving!" She tried to run, but stumbled and nearly fell over. "What the hell!?" she yelled in confusion. 

"What is it?" Yugi asked worriedly. 

"What the hell am I wearing?!" she exclaimed. 

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, confused. "it's your favourite outfit!" 

"What the-" Suddenly, it hit her. "How did I get here?" Daina thought. "What the hell am I wearing?!" She inwardly gasped. "Noooo! Please don't tell me I look like......... TEA!! Oh well, might as well have fun here!" 

She shrugged. "I thought I saw a bug on my shirt." 

They boys relaxed. "How about that grub?" Joey said enthusiastically. 

"All for it!" Daina ran off, Joey on her heels. 

Not watching where she was going, she ran into something really hard. Rubbing her head, she looked at the source of pain. "Damn light post!" she swore. She didn't understand why the guys cracked up, of why Joey was laughing the hardest. "Shuttup you retards!" she yelled. 

The stopped, shocked. "Tea, did you just tell us to shut up?" Joey asked. 

"Damn straight!" she replied. 

They stared at her some more. "Shut your mouths before you catch flies," she snapped. 

She proceeded to turn and run off to the nearby mall, three stunned boys to trail bewildered behind her. 

When they finally got there, they found Daina at a table, sprawled out in her chair. "Well?" she asked impatiently. 

"Um, right," Yugi said. They all ordered burgers. Joey ordered a salad for Tea. When they brought back the food, Daina stared questionably at it. "What the hells this?" she asked, disgusted. 

"A salad. You always yell at us whenever we buy you burgers, so we brought you the write order, finally," Tristan said, obviously pleased with himself. 

Snarling, she reached across the table and snatched Joey's burger. She scarfed it all in one bite. "No way am I eating a goddamn salad," she seethed. 

She looked up and noticed the guys staring at her. "What are you looking at?!" she snapped. "Ain't you ever seen a girl eat a burger before?" She thought for a bit. "Sorry, Joey," she apologized. "I'll buy you a new one!" She got up and raced to the burger joint, elbowing her way to the front. 

"Does Tea seem a bit.... weird, to you?" Yugi asked. 

"Did she just eat my burger?" Joey asked. 

"Probably just one of those days," Tristan said. 

"I hope you're right....." Yugi sighed. 

Daina returned with three burgers. "Here you go," she plopped on onto Joey's plate. "What are the other two for?" he asked with his mouth full. 

"Me," she said calmly. Trying to break the awkward silence, Yugi said, "Did you guys hear about the tournament?" 

"Yeah! I'm so entering!" Joey said excitedly. A piece of half eaten burger fell out of his mouth and onto the table. Everyone stared disgustedly. 

"Um, right. So, Tea, you wanna go with me to cheer them on?" Tristan suggested. 

"Cheer them on? Oh please. I'm entering!" Daina snorted. 

"You can't be serious! The only official duel you've ever had is with Mai. You would've gotten your ass kicked if she didn't forfeit!" Joey laughed, 

Daina stood up. "Excuse me?! You really think I can't duel, don't you! You know what?! Joey, let's duel! Right here, right now!" 

"Fine! Let's duel! Tristan, keep score!" Joey glared daggers at Daina. 

"You got it!" Tristan wrote down 2000 life points apiece on a napkin. "Duel!" 

"I play Flame Swordsman, in attack mode!" Joey grinned confidently. "Beat that!" 

"All right, Dark Witch!" Daina slapped down the card. "And, I'll add Electrowhip, bringing my attack points up to 2300! Dark Witch, Judgement Spear!" 

Joey grimaced as his Flame Swordsman was destroyed. He looked at his hand. Swamp Battle guard, Lava Battle guard, Axe Raider, Kunai with Chain and the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Tristan scribbled on the paper, Tea 2000, Joey, 1500. 

"I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack!" 

Daina shrugged as her Dark Witch was added to the graveyard. She smirked. "Oh Joey, looks like you're gonna win. Not! I play Mystical Elf in defence mode, along with Elf's Light. Her defence is 2500." 

Joey snarled. "Swamp Battle guard, attack mode." 

"Yes!" Daina thought! She now had the cards to make a Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. Not yet, though. Instead, "I play Monster Reborn! I revive my Dark witch and, I'll add Follow Wind and Winged Trumpeter for a total of 2800! And, I won't attack, just yet. Go on Joey! You know you're going to lose!" 

"Now way!" Joey snarled. "I place a magic card face down and I play Garoozis, in defence mode!" 

Daina smirked. "I think I'll play this card face down, and add Cyber Shield and the Malevolent Nuzzler to my Dark Witch. Now, her total is 3800! Still think you can beat me?" 

Joey, Yugi and Tristan stared at the powerful Dark Witch. They had never seen anything like it! She could easily wipe out Kaiba's Blue Eyes, along with every other card in his deck! Yugi's Dark Magician would never stand a chance! 

"All right! I play Axe Raider with the magic card Kunai with Chain!" Joey was starting to freak out. he knew there was no way to beat Tea. 

"Oh look, Joey's getting scared. Puh-lease! I've thrashed more worthy opponents than you! Now, this duel's over!" 

"Wha- What do you mean?!" Joey gasped. 

"I mean, I play Curse of Dragon, Polymerization, and Kaminari attack! Twin-headed Thunder Dragon is now born! Oh, remember my face down card? I activate Raigeki! All your cards are destroyed! Send 'em to the graveyard! Now, Dark Witch, ATTACK!!!" 

Joey watched as his life point's were diminished. "NO way!" he said softly. 

"Final score, Tea 1900, Joey, 0. Now, who should cheer who on?" he asked Joey. 

"Oh shut up! Wow, Tea, that was amazing! Where did you learn how to duel like that?" Joey said in awe. 

"I'm a fast learner!" Daina said. 

They sat and talked about the tournament, about how badly Joey lost and pretty much all about Duel Monsters. About halfway through the conversation, it became clear that Tea wasn't herself. Only Yugi really suspected something. Tea taunting Joey? No likely. And where did she get those cards? When Tea duelled for him against Mai, her strongest card was the Shining Friendship. Here, most of them were in the 1800 to 2500 range. What was going on? 

A note about the duels, I'm using the Playstation Game, Forbidden Memories as my magic card power up points, so sorry if it's not the same as the actual card game. 


	2. Daina meets the World Champion

Hey everybody! This is my second chapter in this story! Please review! 

After lunch, the small group walked to the registration area. A big crowd was gathered around the desk. Yugi tried to politely squeeze his way in, but no one moved. Daina was swiftly losing her patience. "Get outta my way!" she snarled, violently shoving her way to the front. She pushed her way to the front and asked the lady at the desk to register her as Tea Gardener. All that took about three minutes. She cheerfully returned. Seeing Yugi was still in line, she offered to get him to the front. "No thanks, I'll be fine." 

"Suit yourself," she shrugged and walked off. "Meet you guys back here!" she called. 

Seeing how effective it was for Daina to get to the front, he tried it. The only thing he achieved was being sent to the end of the line and a hell of a lotta insults. 

Daina wandered through the store. Finally! She found what she was looking for. Smirking triumphantly, she walked through the door. 

Half-an-hour later, Yugi was still in line. Joey had given up and was currently stuffing his face with Tristan. Daina plopped into an empty seat. "Hi guys," she said. Joey nearly spat out his drink. Instead, he started to choke. Tristan pounded him on the back. "What did you do?" Joey gasped. 

Daina had bought herself some new clothes. Like baggy black pants, army coloured tank-top, white skate-shoes and spiked wrist guards. She couldn't do anything to fix Tea's hair to her liking, though. "What?" she asked mildly. 

"N-Nothing!" the flabbergasted boys gasped. 

"Where's Yugi?" she asked. Joey pointed in the direction of the line. He was more than halfway down it. Daina got up and went over to him. "Yugi, that's it! We're getting outta here!" She grabbed Yugi's hand and elbowed her way through the crowd. Unknowingly, she had elbowed the worst person possible in the face. Satisfied, she stood behind Yugi at the front of the line. The registration clerk took one look at her and gasped, "Not you again!" Daina grinned evilly. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder roughly jerking her around. She spun to face them. 

Seto Kaiba stood before her, eyes watering slightly as he had took her elbow in the nose. "You stupid cheerleader! That hurt, you bitch!" he snarled. 

Instead of cowering and apologizing like Tea would have, Daina got right into his face. "Excuse me?! Did you just call me a bitch?! Well, you know what? You can just go to hell, jack ass!" Thinking that the matter was dropped, she turned on her heel and was about to leave, when Kaiba grabbed her arm. 

"Your going to pay!" he hissed. 

"Pay? Look, I know that you have major problems, but do I look like a psychiatrist?" 

Snarling, he snapped, "You better watch your back, Gardener." He turned to leave. 

"Just because you suck at duelling, doesn't mean you can try and hide it from me! You probably bribed your opponents to lose, just so that you can have the title World Champion!" She paused and shook her head. "You make me sick, you spoiled brat!" she yelled. 

Barely able to contain his rage, he forced out, "You, me outside! You think your so smart, you duel me!" He stalked off. Snickering, Daina was about to follow when a restraining arm grabbed her. "Tea! Did you just piss Kaiba off?! Whoa, that was NOT smart!" Joey couldn't help but chuckle gleefully at Kaiba's back. "You know what? Go kick his ass!" He let her go with a thumbs up sign. 

"Joey! What are you doing?! You can't let Tea face off against Kaiba!" Yugi yelled. 

"Yugi. I'll be fine. I'm just gonna kick his ass, then come back!" Daina started off again, with Joey hurrying after her. No way could he miss this. 

Meanwhile, some loudmouth heard the whole conversation. "Hey!" When everyone failed to look at him, he pulled a megaphone out of no where and screamed into it. "EVERYBODY!! THE WORLD CHAMP SETO KAIBA IS DUELLING SOME PUNK GIRL IN THE PARKING LOT!!!" 

The whole crowd ran outside in a frantic hurry, no one would miss watching this girl get her ass kicked. 

Outside, Daina found Kaiba. He was standing with his back to her. "Hey, ass hole!" she yelled. 

He turned around, glaring. "All right, let's duel." He opened his brief case and threw a duelling disc at her. She caught it with one hand and threw it back, at his head. He threw it at her again. This time, she hurled it as hard as he could, Kaiba was forced to duck and try and catch it at the same time to avoid being hit in the face. Glaring, he threw it, again. She caught it and was about to chuck it at his face when Joey showed up. He saw what Tea was about to do, and said, "Tea, you put it on. Then you throw it." A look of recognition lit up Daina's face. She slipped the disc onto her arm. Kaiba already had his on and was inserting his deck. "Well?" he raised an eyebrow impatiently. She copied him. 

"Be careful!" Yugi yelled. "He has three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Daina turned to grin wickedly at Yugi, before turning back to face Kaiba. 

They were suddenly surrounded by a huge, cheering mob. "Go Kaiba!" The duel monsters champion's fan girls yelled. Daina, on the other hand, had only Joey, Tristan and Yugi. "Duel!" she yelled with Kaiba. 

Kaiba threw the disc. A hologram of the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared, towering over Daina. No doubt he had hoped to terrify her into forfeiting. Daina calmly looked at the dragon and snorted. "I play this card in defence mode, and this magic card." 

"White lightning attack!" Kaiba yelled. The face down card turned out to be a Time Wizard. Kaiba couldn't help but laugh. "A Time Wizard?! You've gotta be kidding me! That's the best you've got?!" He started laughing uncontrollably. "I'll also this card, face down in defence mode." 

Daina chuckled. He wouldn't like the surprises she had in store for him. "I play this card, face down, and Kairyu-Shin (1800/1500) in Defenso Mode." 

Kaiba smirked. He drew the second Blue Eyes White Dragon and a Polymerization card. One more Dragon.... "White Lightning!" The Kairyu-Shin disappeared. 

"I'll add the Legendary Sword to my Battle Ox, bringing his attack up to 2300 and his defence up to 1600! And I'll keep him in Defenso Mode!" Kaiba smirked, he knew that there was no way Tea could win once he had all three Blue Eyes. 

Daina matched his confident smirk with one of her own. "I play a combo: Meteor Dragon, Polymerization and The Immortal of Thunder! Go, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! (2800/2100)" 

Kaiba laughed. "You think that dragon can beat me and my Blue Eyes? You're still too weak!" 

Daina smiled. "Actually, I can." She flipped one of the face down cards over. "Say goodbye to your dragon, Kaiba. Dragon Capture Jar is now activated." 

Kaiba stared as his beloved Blue Eyes was sucked into the jar. "NO!!" he cried. 

"You know the rules, Kaiba! Hand over the card!" Daina crowed triumphantly. Kaiba ignored her. "Fine! Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack the Battle Ox!" Kaiba snarled in annoyance. 

"Fine. You may have my Blue Eyes, but I still have two more!" He threw the disc and the second monstrous creature appeared. 

"That's it Kaiba, put ALL you're Blue Eyes on the field," Daina thought wickedly. 

"Blue Eyes, White Lightning!" he shouted. Daina's dragon was destroyed. Her life point's rolled down to 1800. 

"Oh no! My dragon!" Daina gave a mock cry. "Well, I play Mystical Elf in Defenso Mode!" 

Kaiba proceeded to blow up her Mystical Elf, Curse of Dragon, Feral Imp, and Mystical Sand. As her monsters were destroyed, Daina continued to lay magic cards. He now had the third Blue Eyes on the field, as well as Saggi the Dark Clown and a Crush Card combo, waiting for her. 

Daina didn't take the bait. She now had all the cards she needed to bring Kaiba down. "Kaiba, it's over!" Seeing the doubting look in his eyes, she nodded impudently. "Your going down!" 

She laid out her cards with quick proficiency. "Dark Witch, plus Cyber Shield, Electrowhip, Winged Trumpeter and Follow Wind!" Kaiba's eyes grew bigger with each magic card named. Daina's Dark Witch was now at 3800/3700. 

"But wait, it gets even better," she taunted. the magic cards she laid out were Malevolent Nuzzler, Elf's Light, Silver Bow and Arrow and Rose Whip. Kaiba's eyes were huge. Daina's Dark Witch was an awesome 5800/5700. Kaiba's eyes weren't the only ones who were huge. The whole crowd stared at the hologram. "Dark Witch, Justice Spear!" The Dark Witch flew forwards and drove her spear into the Blue Eyes White Dragon's chest. Sparks flew and the Dragon disappeared. Daina had obliterated Kaiba in one move. That single attack cost Kaiba 2800 life points. Final score, Daina: 1800, Kaiba: 0. The crowd was shocked; no one had ever beaten the World Champion in one move. Not even that little boy he lost to, what's his name...... Yugi Moto. He drew Exodia, but even then it was close. Now Kaiba lost in ONE move, and had to give up one of the Blue Eyes White Dragons. Every eye was on the figure slumped in disbelief on the ground. How could he lose to TEA??!! There was no way that stupid little bitch with her _friendship _speeches could beat him, the World Champion! He put his duelling disc into his briefcase then retrieved Daina's. He walked off, thoroughly shaken. 

Daina/Tea was busy celebrating. Suddenly she realized that Kaiba owed her a Blue Eyes White Dragon card and she was going to do everything in her power to get it. Excusing her self politely, well at first, she raced off after the shocked CEO. She had a few problems shoving her way through the crowd, but managed to reach him. "Hey" she yelled as she ran. "HEY!!" she screamed even louder as he ignored her. When she got no response, she tried a different approach. "Hey jack ass!! You owe me a card and I want it NOW!!" When Kaiba turned around, she immediately began to wish that she kept her mouth shut. 

Kaiba's eyes blazed with a strange light. He shook with anger and disbelief. It was his eyes that scared her, though. They had a glow of icy fire in those cold, blue eyes. "Leave me alone," he snarled, menacingly. Daina's own eyes began to fill with barely controlled anger. "Give me my card. You know the effects of Dragon Capture Jar and the rules of the game. If you have any honour as World Champ, then you will give me what is rightfully mine." She braced her feet in a fighting stance and raised her fists. "Or I'll fight you for it." 

Kaiba laughed. It was not a pleasant sound. "You? Ha, don't make me laugh. I have no intention of giving you _my _card, or fighting you. Don't you know anything? You're one to talk about honour, yet you should know I don't hit girls." He turned his back to her. "If I were you, I 'd never speak about this duel again. I may not hit girls, but I know some lowlifes that will." He began to walk away. 

Enraged, Daina rushed forward to deliver a hard left-hook at Kaiba's head. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her cold. He held her wrist above his head and brought his face close to hers. "I'm warning you. Never try anything like that again. You will sorely regret it." He flung her arm away from him, scornfully and stalked off, leaving Daina to herself, cursing the name Seto Kaiba and looking forward to the day when she could humiliate him once more and when she could claim the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon. 


	3. Darkness

Hi again! Sorry for not updating as frequently as I wanted to. School is getting SOOOO demanding of my time! Hey! Come back with my time!! *Watches figure with a label that says "school" on it's back run away with a sack that says "TIME"* Um, okay....... I'll just stop attempting humour and continue with the fic. C ya! 

Yugi, Tristan and Joey hurried to Daina. As they watched the crowd slowly diminish from the parking lot, a cold wind started to blow. 

"Tea? Are you okay?" Yugi asked softly. 

"No. That jerk Kaiba just walked away with my card. He owes me BIG!" Daina snarled softly. 

Something was nagging at the back of Joey's mind. When he finally remembered what he wanted to ask, he wished he didn't. "Hey, Tea, what'cha do to that clerk or whatever they were?" 

"Oh. You don't want to know." After hearing countless pleas, Daina grinned wickedly. "Course, I kinda threatened to beat them up and force feed them burger after burger after burger......" 

Joey, Yugi and Tristan stared at her. "Um, Tea? How'd you do that??" Tristan asked, dumbfounded. 

"Easy. I opened my mouth and the threats spewed out." 

"Okay......" Joey said slowly. To Tristan, he whispered, "I think Tea's has her AHEM!!" 

"EXCUSE ME??!! Shut your mouth right now, Joey Wheeler!" Daina snapped. 

"Sorry, sorry, geez, what's wrong with you today? Your starting to turn into that Bandit Keith!!!!!!" 

When Daina's eyes began to pop out of her head, and a vein somewhere in her temple began to throb, Joey grabbed Yugi and hid behind him. Unfortunately, Yugi was somewhere around two feet shorter than him, so all he was really doing was looking over a confused Yugi's head. Chuckling nervously, he began to beg for his life. "Tea, Tea! Sorry, I didn't mean- NO!! Don't-" Yugi and Tristan laughed as Daina pounced on a nervously babbling Joey. 

How did I get here? Where am I? What happened? Slowly, she opened her eyes........ and gasped. Eternal darkness, consuming, cold, unforgiving. What happened? The thoughts raced through her head, desperately grasping for an answer, even though she knew that there wasn't one. She took a step into the dark and was rewarded by having a blast of light engulf her. When she could see again, she nearly cried. More darkness. But there was something different. Yes, the other darkness had been cold and cruel, this one had warmth and a small beacon of light lit shone down in the distance. Instinctively, she began to walk towards the light, each step drawing her nearer and nearer to escape. Something was wrong. The light was growing further and further away. She screamed in despair. The light was beginning to fade. She screamed again, a dirge of sorrow and despair, of fear and rage. Suddenly, a blast of shining power struck her mind, knocking her down. When she awoke, the darkness was gone. The sun shone down and a cool breeze caressed her body. She shivered, vaguely aware of two voices calling her, obviously worried. 

"Daina?! Daina!! Oh my God! Daina! Please, oh God, _please_ be okay!" Derek shook her futilely. 

Chris's pale face stared at her, his blue eyes huge. She groggily sat up and blinked, trying to clear her head. "Daina?" she thought. "Who's Daina?" 

Suddenly Derek grabbed her in a hug. "Daina, so glad you're all right," he whispered. 

She shoved him off her. Who was this guy and why did he keep calling her Daina? She asked the only thing she could think of, "What happened?" 

Derek and Chris looked at her grimly. "We're not sure. you took a bad wipe-out on your board. You hit your head." 

Wondering why she would be on a skateboard, of all things, a _skateboard_, she asked, "Who's Daina?" 

Derek and Chris exchanged glances. "You are. Maybe you should go the hospital, you don't look too good." 

Groaning, she fought to regain some memory. Of course. She was Tea Gardener, her best friends in the world were Yugi, Joey and Tristan. But, where were they? And who were these two losers? Well, she would figure all that out later. She wanted to go home and have a nice bath, maybe a manicure and style her hair. Yes, that would make her feel better. Perhaps help ease some of the pain in her head. 

"I'm okay," she said lamely. The two boys continued to stare at her, confused. Shrugging it off as a side-effect of hitting her head, they retrieved her skateboard. "Let's go to McDonalds," Chris suggested. 

Wondering what in the world McDonalds was, she agreed and, carrying the skateboard, made their way to the fast food place. 


	4. Fries and Friendships

I'm not dead! Still alive and writing, after, what, 5 months?? Wow, I guess I disappeared good! Here's another chapter! Enjoy! 

Tea gawked as she looked around the crowded restaurant. People were- for lack of a better word- EVERYWHERE. The line up for the food was so long, people stood outside, trying to force their way in the doorway. Seeing her expression, Chris and Derek laughed. "You know what it's like here. Don't act so surprised, Daina," Derek grinned at her. 

Tea opened her mouth and closed it. Grinning, Chris elbowed his way through the door, and yelled, "HEY!! Tyler! Can we get some service?" 

Wondering who he was talking to, Tea just stared, not daring to speak. "This is _to _weird," she thought. 

Suddenly, she felt someone put their hands over her eyes and froze in terror. "Guess who?" a voice whispered close to her ear. 

After a tiring day at the mall, Daina and co. made their way back to Yugi's house. Snarling, Daina walked a little farther behind them, thinking dark thoughts about a former world champion and his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Joey was laughing, amazed that she had beaten Kaiba so badly. Tristan was trying to beat him up, while complaining that his ears were haunted by the horrible sound of Joey's laugh. Yugi was in thoughtful silence. Still, she didn't feel better that she had beaten him. She knew what she wanted and she was determined to get it. 

"So, Yug, what do you feel like doing now?" Joey asked lazily. 

"What do you want to do?" Yugi asked, knowing that whenever Joey asked that particular question, it usually meant that he had something else in mind. 

"EAT!!" Joey proceeded to back up that claim by laughing hysterically. "I...... want...... to.......... EAT!!!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!" 

Her temper frayed to the breaking point, Daina lashed out. Her victim; the hyperactive Joey. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!! GOD!! What the hell is _wrong _with you?!!!" The look she gave him should have left him bleeding. She stalked darkly ahead of them, moving with a sleek, predatory fierceness that they never saw in Tea. 

"So, do you still want to go to Yugi's house?" Tristan asked quietly. 

"NO!!" she snapped. She suddenly screamed in frustration. The sound pierced the air, echoing off into the surrounding area. 

"I guess she doesn't want to go," Joey remarked offhandedly. 

"Joey, don't push it," Yugi said quietly, knowing that Tea's temper was already stretched to the breaking point. That little explosion was nothing compared to the full blast of the anger that was slowly building. 

"Tea? Are you all right?" Yugi asked softly. 

"No. I just want to go home," Daina growled. 

"All right. Do you mind if we walk you home?" he asked again. 

"It's okay. Just leave me alone." 

She turned and walked off, leaving a stunned group and a quietly snickering Joey. "D'you think she realizes that her house is that way?" 

Tea was quietly having a heart attack. Someone had just grabbed her from behind. Her eyes were covered. She didn't know what else to do, so she let out a shriek a banshee would have been proud of. 

"Whoa! Daina! It's me, Tyler!" a deep voice cried anxiously. 

Tea just stood there, trying to force some air into her lungs. Why was it so hard to breathe? "T-Tyler?" she gasped. 

"Why are you so scared today? He does this every time," Derek laughed, unconcerned. His face fell as Chris made a gesture with his thumb and index finger that only result in one thing; the loss of some hard earned cash. 

"Hey! That's not fair!" Derek complained. 

"Just pay up," Chris said brightly. "I knew this day would come. The day when Daina finally loses it." 

"You do know that this is the money that pays for-" Derek began, but Chris cut him off, laughing gleefully. 

"Yeah, yeah, your PS2! Now it goes to my pocket all because Daina lost it!!" 

His joy did not last for long. "No. Lunch you moron. That money was going to pay Tyler for lunch. Now you have to pay," Derek grinned. 

"Oh," was all Chris said before handing it back to Derek. "Next time you owe me!" 

Squelching a grin of delight, Derek acted disappointed. "Okay, next time I owe you one......" He proceeded to grudgingly hand over the money to a worried Tyler who handed them their lunch. "Thanks," he said. "By the way, you may want to do something about Daina, she is acting pretty strange." 

"Yeah, sure, why not?" was all Chris said. They hustled Tea out the door, ignoring the angry scowls and glares of the other customers, still waiting to receive their lunch. 

  
"Yo, Daina are you all right?" Chris decided to take his advice after all. 

"What? Yeah, fine, wonderful," Tea said distractedly as she walked around aimlessly, as if she was in a daze. 

"Well, your acting kinda weird, so we're worried about you, you know?" Derek chipped in. 

"Don't be," Tea answered, now worried. What did these guys want? God, how she missed Yugi and the guys. Compared to them, these two were idiots. 

"If there's anything you need, you tell us," Chris said, the worry showing in his eyes. 

"Rfhs, gmph mpghh rrgg grrl." Derek managed to say through a mouthful of fries. 

"Yeah, what he said," Chris joked as he roughly elbowed Derek in the ribs, causing him to choke and gag on his fries. Tea couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. 

"Yea, anything," Derek finally choked out after much choking. "Beatings, broken bones, decapitation, choking, strangling and......... NOOGIES!" Derek managed a frightened squawk before he was jumped on by Chris and given a massive noogie. 

"Hey, you plagiarist! That was _my _idea!" Derek yelled as he was attacked by Chris. 

The three of them sat there, laughing and enjoying each others company like they were old friends, which of course they were, to a certain degree. Tea had never had so much fun. Sure, Joey and Tristan were always fighting, but not like this. For once, she felt like she belonged. Maybe she would give it a little while longer before searching for her friends. 


End file.
